The Night Only We Know
by accioawesomejackie
Summary: It's the 10 year school reunion for the schoolmates. What memories will unfold when they all see each other again? One-shot.


Draco Malfoy was working looking over the contract for a new merger with an upcoming project for Malfoy Industries when his assistant brought him the letter. He tore off the wax stamp at the back and took out the letter inside inviting him back to Hogwarts for 10 year reunion of his school year. He rolled his years at the thought of seeing all those people who he looked down all back then and although he was a changed man after the war he highly doubted that his classmates would see him that way. To him they probably still saw him at the blood purist and muggleborn hater but that he has seen things and realised the error of his ways. The only thing he was looking forward to for this event was her.

Just to see her her smiling face again or to see that untamable hair of hers that he have come to like because it was simply her. He wanted to look into those eyes the colour of chocolate again just to see the passion, excitement and determination that they conveyed that he just loved to see. All those fights he had with her just to see her so riled up and walking away with a smirk on his face as he heard those words from her. Maybe he was just a sadist like that but nothing is ever simple with Draco Malfoy.

He penned a quick letter to Astoria, his wife about the event and getting their things ready for their stay at Hogsmeade for the event. Which he was dreading and feeling a sense of anticipation for as well.

Draco was surrounded by his classmates with a glass of Firewhiskey as he casually listened to what his classmates were talking about their lives now. HIe eyes were discreetly scanning the crowd looking for that brunette who changed his life but couldn't seem to spot her. Suddenly he heard the irritating nasal voice of Pansy Parkinson on his left.

"Looks like Granger decided to grace us with her presence".

Draco spun around on his feet to look at her gracefully making her way down those steps just like she did all those years ago at the Yule Ball where he realised what Hermione meant to him. She looked up and her eyes connecting with his gray ones and he felt a smile tugging at his lips. He mind suddenly raced back to the last time they were there and he saw her coming down those steps.

The young Draco had a scowl on his face as Pansy was digging her nails into his arm smiling to all like the cat who caught the canary. He really couldn't stand the vapid girl but he was just putting up with her to save face. Pansy made a sound of disgust as she made a comment of Granger coming down the steps. Draco looked up to see what was going on and was shocked to see the transformation of Granger gone was duckling as it seemed the swan had arrived to grace her presence at the ball. He took a step forward like her date would to meet her feeling himself being unbelievably attracted to her like a magnet. She had a wide smile on her face and she looked utterly breathtaking that he took a sharp intake of breath wanting to take a hand and plant a soft kiss on it but unfortunately the Bulgarian dick got there first and took her into the Great Hall. The lucky bugger.

Draco's eyes followed Hermione around all night like a hawk waiting for the right time to stalk his prey. She let the Hall to talk to the Weasle and he followed till he heard the sound of her running away and what sounded like sobs coming from her body. He didn't know what possessed him but he felt himself just running after her with his dress robes billowing behind him. He followed her out of the castle as he saw her sitting by the Black Lake sobbing uncontrollably.

"Granger?"

Hermione looked up at him with her tear streaked face not even having the will to argue with him right now.

"Bet your so glad to see me like this, what do you want Malfoy?"

"To be honest I don't even know Granger but somehow I ended up out here with you" Draco shrugged nonchalantly as he told her the partially honest truth about why he was out here with here.

"Yes I'm sure that's true." She let out a bitter laugh. "Isn't this what you wanted to see me as 'Mudblood Granger' in tears that she didn't have to be among the Purebloods contaminating with her presence. Why are you really here? to finish me off with some more cruel words. Well go on there. " Hermione hated how she was being so weak around Draco and why she was being so defeatist of herself but Ron had just broken her heart yet again

Draco felt himself flinch as she used the word that he had said to her so many times but hearing it come from her stung him a little that he dropped to his knees beside even though she was looking at him with a look of confusion and a hint of fear in her eyes.

He looked at the tears rolling down her cheeks and instinctively brought his thumbs to wipe away the tears rolling down her her cheeks she reminded him of a doe who was just scared and confused at what was going one.

"What happened with the weasle in there?" Draco tried to adopt a soothing tone to his voice at he asked her the question. She started to explain about what a dick the Weasle was being and she started crying as she went over the fear of losing him though he really couldn't see why. He moved his hand from her cheeks to the nape of her neck to bring her closer to him. Hermione let go of the flood gates as she let her tears taking over crying into Draco's chest as she recalled what had happened over the course of the night from feeling so beautiful to now feeling like utter crap.

"I feel so ugly and stupid now?" Hermione mumbled it into his chest so he didn't hear her properly and asked if she could repeat se id and this somehow angered him.

He cradled her face in his hands as he told her gently but with a determination that she saw the truth in his words. "You are Hermione Granger. The smartest witch I have ever known and although you possess all this magical power you always seem to use logic and wit to find solutions that others may not see and for that I admire you for and that makes you a hell lot beautiful than you actually think and I must say tonight Granger you look absolutely breathtaking. Trust me on that because when I first saw you tonight, my breath was taken away by the mere sight of you." Draco took a sharp breath surprised at his sudden confession to the girl and looked down embarrassed as he felt his cheeks heat up and knew there was an uncharacteristic blush on his face right now.

He felt her dainty fingers under his chin urging him to raise his head up. He looked up into her warm chocolate eyes and saw the light smile she had on her face. She leaned closer to him and pressed a light kiss on his lips as she pulled back a little and said the words that he was pretty sure was 'Thank you.' He smiled what he considered a rare smile as he leaned in and kissed her this time gently and brought his hands up to tangling gently in her hair as he tilted his head. Draco had kissed many girls but none came close to this and he knew that Hermione Granger liked to excel in anything she did because right now she was ticking all the boxes for him. He played with the baby hairs at the nape of her neck as he lightly increased the pressure of their kiss. She rose herself up slightly and not breaking their kiss he allowed her to sit on his lap as he brought his hand down to caress her back as they continued to passionately kiss for what felt like eons of time.

He pulled back so they could both get that much need air as he rested his forehead against hers not really knowing what to think or do but to unscramble his thoughts and feelings back into and orderly fashion. He let out some breaths in quick succession. She got off him to sit crossed legged in front of him. He dipped his hands into his robe pocket for something to do when his hand touched. He wrapped his hand around the cold object as he pulled it out and made up his mind.

"Hermione I would like for you to have this" He dangled down the chain which on the end held a beautiful emerald stone. A Malfoy family heirloom as it were. Hermione looked like she was about to protest but he shushed her. "No listen, this belonged to my Grandmother and she told me to one give it to a very special girl who deserves it and it seems today I have found her." He flashed a sweet smile at her as he took her hand and turned it over, he placed the necklace inside her palm and closed it up so her hand was clasped around the necklace. He gently brought his lips to kiss her hand showing that it was fine that he was letting something so close to him go and that he was glad it was going to her.

He stood up and offered a hand for her to help her up. "Come on let's head back to the castle since curfew is going to end soon." She took his hand as they made their way back into the castle making light conversation. He walked her to as far as he could without people seeing them together. He said goodbye to her and how much he had enjoyed her company as she thanked him too and promised to look after the necklace. He had started to walk away but then heard the of call of her voice calling out his name. He turned around to see her holding out the necklace which confused to him but she let out a light laugh.  
"Could you put it on me please?" She held up her hair in her hand as Draco walked back and took the necklace, he opened it and slipped it around her delicate neck and clasped it together. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss at the base of her neck as she murmured that the necklace would always have a special place in her heart. and said goodbye softly in her ear hoping it conveyed his thanks to her.

Draco Lucius Malfoy blinked as he looked down at Hermione Granger now still radiating that ethereal beauty of hers. That night all those years ago was the night that Draco Malfoy knew that a part of his heart would always belong to that woman no matter what happened in his life or who he ended up growing old with. He looked at her and just as time stood still back then, it stood till now as she stared back at him with those marvellous eyes always filled with wonder smiling at him Draco Malfoy that he couldn't help himself smiling back. The light caught the emerald causing it to reflect it's light brightly, the emerald that he gave her that fateful night so many years ago. His attention was drawn to it as he saw that after all those years ago and everything that they had gone through. Hermione Granger still held a special place in her heart for Draco Malfoy just as he did for her, Hermione Granger.


End file.
